Unknown Blonde
by fallenangelsofolympus
Summary: Percy Jackson and Diana Smith just ended the Titan War II. Annabeth Chase has lived the last nine years as a Roman demigod, unclaimed by Athena. When Percy takes Jason's place at Camp Jupiter, watch as a whirlwind romance springs against all the odds. Rated T. for possible mischief.
1. prologue

Chapter 1: prologue

Disclaimer: we own nothing except our idea and oc.

Percy POV

Percy Jackson sat down on the shore of the beach at Camp Half Blood and sighed. Diana Smith had tried to hint at a date again. Don't get me wrong, she's great and all, she helped me defeat Kronos and went on all those quests with me, but it just didn't feel … right. I close my eyes thinking about the next great prophecy. When would it happen? Would it include him? Diana? He heard the conch shell in the distance, curfew. He got up looking at the beach one last time, deciding that he would come back tomorrow. But the fates had different ideas.

Diana POV

Diana flopped on her bunk I the Apollo cabin. Why didn't Percy say anything when she had hinted on a date? She knew he knew she like him… she mentally trailed off. She sighed in defeat and turned over to try to sleep.

She woke up to her cabin's head counselor Will Solace poking her with an arrow head.

"GET UP ALREADY!" he yelled in my ear.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"FINE!" I yelled realizing that everyone was watching.

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes slowly.

"We'll be at breakfast" he called and everyone ran out.

"Ugghh" I groan as I start to get dressed. I wore a regular camp shirt and jean cut offs. When I was finished getting ready I jumped out of the cabin and sprinted to the dining pavilion. When I got there I walked to the Apollo table and marveled at the number of campers. Thanks to Percy's wish there were loads more campers and cabins. Thinking of Percy, where was he? I looked at the Poseidon table, He wasn't there. That was weird I thought, he doesn't usually miss breakfast, especially since the war.

After breakfast I went to his cabin and knocked. After a minute I knocked again, and then repeated 15 times, he still didn't answer. Finally I went in figuring I'd see him sleeping, out cold on his bed, but when I went in, he wasn't there.

I ran to the Big House as fast as I could (which was really fast). When I got there Chiron was reading some book or another.

"Chiron!" I said franticly "Have you seen Percy, He wasn't at breakfast, or in his cabin."

"No but I'll have the camp look." He said. It looked as if he was thinking about something very pressing.

I nodded

After 3 hours of the entire camp searching franticly, it was official, Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus was missing.

**What did you think? I know that it's really short, but it was pretty much just some background please review constructive criticism is valued!{****Well that happened. Now on to the good stuff.}**

**[Yah Right, Fallen Angels]**

**{Shut up, Of Olympus. I own this next part}**


	2. Life in Jupiter

**Disclaimer: we own nothing except the OCs and the plot. Also Diana isn't really important, just kind of a place holder, but she is an all American girl. Now we have all the bases touched; on to the good stuff**

**Annabeth's Pov**

For the last nine years of her life, Annabeth Chase has lived her life at Camp Jupiter with the worst secret imaginable. Should anyone find out it would definitely mean execution. She'd been here the longest, next to Jason after she'd run away at the age of seven. She managed to get lost several times but found her way to Camp Jupiter. As we all can guess, Annabeth was daughter of Athena.

"It's just not fair!" I said to my best friend, Nico Di Angelo, who knew my deadly secret, and had one similar to my own.

"You could say that again" he replied, knowing exactly what I meant. Most days we chatted about what it felt like or how we'd hide our parentage (Thank you Dumb Blonde stereotype). A few times he even asked me if I wanted to go to the other camp, and while I was always tempted, I declined his offers because he was probably bluffing and even so, I would miss my other friends.

"Alright then. I will. It's not fair how they would prosecute us on sight if they knew. I'm surprised Reyna hasn't sent her sent her dogs after us."I heard him chuckle lightly, which I knew meant he was preoccupied. I looked up at him and he was glaring of to the Precipa. Suddenly he notices I'm looking at him and mutters which I strain to hear

"I thought I heard someone coming. It's probably just my hyperactive imagination" He muttered with a scowl.

**Nico's POV**

I knew for a fact we were being followed by who, I could only imagine, but I saw a flash of pure blond. The only people at Camp Jupiter with that color hair, besides Annabeth were Jason and Octavian. Most likely it was Jason, because everyone knows that Octavian has time for three things 1). Human Necessities 2). Consulting the Augury (or murdering innocent plush bears. Whichever you prefer) and 3). Complaining how things should be rather than how they are. No it made sense that it was Jason following them. Especially Annabeth seeing how they had grown up together in Fifth Cohort. But I figured that he would have better things to do than to stalk people, so I shrugged it from my mind, not wanting to cause a code purple.

"We should be more careful with what we say just in case we do have a shadow." I said with a serious tone, but still ironic. She laughed as the dinner horn sounded. As I lay in bed that night, I wondered how much Jason had heard, IF he heard anything at all. Soon I was in the land of Somnus. (That is to say sleep)

**{I hoped you liked one of the better parts of the story unfortunately I didn't write this next part so you're stuck with Of Olympus. But fear not I will return.}**

**[Don't forget to tell them no flames]**

**{…}**


	3. Born a hero

**{Come on Of Olympus. It's been a few months. Don't want to pull an 'Uncle Rick' on them do you?}[Ok, ok gosh life gets busy, I haven't seen you posting! So so sorry about the wait as I was telling him life got really, really busy between October and January, not a good excuse, but hey…]**

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke up shivering, because of another nightmare. Geez! Demigod dreams are awful! Part of my dream was in a chariot with Jason and four people I'd never seen before. One of them looked really masculine, but ironically had a tattoo of a rainbow; the girl to his right was about my age and seemed frightened about something. The girl and the boy next to Jason looked like friends or, at least acquaintances. The freaky part was this chariot had majestic wings on either side and pulling the chariot were two pegasi. The dream ended when some lightning struck the right side and it began to crash. As a sat up recounting what had just happened in the last five minutes I recalled where the chariot had crashed. From the description Nico gave me, it seemed like the other Camp was the crash site. Knowing I was closer to my true home, I sighed because I knew it was wise to confide the dream to Nico.

As soon as I had put on some jeans and my purple Camp Jupiter sweatshirt, I jumped out the door. Unfortunately, I literally ran into Hazel.

"Owww. What's the hurry Chase?" she complained. Hazel was the only one who knew our secret because she was Nico's half-sister. Personally, I didn't think it was a smart idea to divulge it to Hazel, but I trust Nico and so far she hasn't told.

"Oops, sorry Hazel. I was just rushing to see Nico about… my thing." I said guiltily. "Have you seen him recently?"

"Uhhh, yeah, he was at breakfast five minutes ago. But there are some odd rumors as to why Jason and Reyna didn't show up." Odd rumors about the praetors were common, but them flat up not showing up for breakfast?

"Thanks Hazel" I said a jogging away, but my mind was already a mile away

Entering the pavilion is always risky, due to food fights that were prone to break out, and the occasional chair throw. Today however was a calm day, just peace and loud voices from the 1st Cohort. However today it wasn't just the first… it was everyone. Reyna sat at her table looking worried and close to tears. I had to do a double take because in the last four years she'd been here she rarely showed emotion. I casually sat down next to Nico who didn't even flinch or look up at me. After he set his coffee down he sighed

"Dreams again, Annabeth? Or do you like sitting here too?" I nodded my head and he replied "Was it a monster, or a premonition?" I told him about my dream with a much detail as I could remember.

"You're right, that is Camp Half-Blood. What would Jason be doing there? I mean his disappearance have been the fire of these 'Rumors'". I stared at him shocked

"How? Does anyone here know?" He shook his head somberly.

"Nope, but he isn't in the surrounding cities. Reyna just told me and went over there to sulk" He took another sip of his coffee and said "Only a god would have the strength to enter the camp and who knows who took him where."

**8 months later**

The Jason incident had almost been forgotten. Life went on as usual and I was on patrol duty, with Hazel and Frank, who seemed to be wanting to be more than friends but seemed really friendzoned, counting the green cars that went by in Oakland on a long street. Suddenly a boy in an orange shirt carrying an elderly hobo turned the corner at an alarming rate. He seemed to be pursued. The shirt seemed old and faded as if it was worn often, but it was the color that caught my eyes. Nico had told me the Greeks and Romans shared one thing in fashion was the color red, I thought that couldn't be true looking at him, but then I remembered some first grade art about mixing colors. Both purple and orange are mixed with the color red. The boy looked lost as if he couldn't remember something, and it couldn't be whatever the old bag had told him. He suddenly looked up at us and Hazel gasped

"He's a demigod." Like it wasn't obvious. Every step he took seemed to take more effort. Suddenly two monsters came behind him menacingly. I saw them, flinched, and gasped.

"Gorgons! But how? They faded long ago!" Frank pulled his bow out and knocked two arrows, each one aiming at a Gorgon and launched. The Gorgons appeared surprised that they had attackers, but they didn't die, surprisingly.

"That was a direct hit" Frank complained. I didn't blame him. Imperial Gold is deadly to monsters. That should have sent them to Tartarus for sure. By this time, the boy was almost to us. We dashed towards him and he grunted

"The camp… is it over there?" I nodded and helped him into the maintenance tunnel and told Frank and Hazel to hold them off for as long as they could. As we were almost through, we heard a big crash and them running towards us, the tunnel barely collapsing at their feet. We reached the Little Tiber before the two she-demons came after us.

"Frank, go ahead an alert the camp!" I shouted "We've got this." I drew my dagger and Hazel drew her spartha as this new boy started to cross the Tiber with the woman, and it seemed as if they were having a fierce discussion. Reluctantly he stepped in the river and gained a great surge of strength. He pushed through the river and set the woman down and climbed out. As he stood on the bank of the river he started moving his hands like a karate master. Hazel and I were forced to the other river bank as we fought valiantly. Unbeknownst to us, the river was obeying the boy's every ideal. The Gorgons looked up in fear and were rapidly dragged into the river. We saw this stranger mashing up the bodies of the monsters. 'How can this kid bend water at his whim?' I thought as the river conducted three or four whirlpools. Suddenly the whirlpools stopped and the monster-dust flowed down the river. Hazel and I looked at him in awe-filled horror for a few seconds before Frank came back with the 2nd and 4th cohorts and Reyna. It was then I remembered the grandma. Hazel and I crossed the bridge and watched carefully as she grew into a twenty foot tall woman, with a goatskin cape. Hera…. Juno, whatever. Just because I was raised Roman can't mean I can't think Greek. Apparently neither could he because he gasped

"Hera?..." I couldn't believe it first ancient monsters, then a goddess! Today was really nuts.

"No, I am Juno, Perseus Jackson, and I come with a message for all. The camp is in terrible danger from a threat that is rarely spoken of. I offer this hero, son of Neptune, as a leader for the one you have recently lost. If you can't work with a fated apocalypse, then all is already lost." She looked down upon me and muttered something in Ancient Greek, which I understood as:

"How pretentious that you're daughter would be here for the same cause, Wisdom." That couldn't be good. Without warning, she started to glow, to show her true form and take leave, which luckily everyone averted their eyes. Soon the only ones at the riverside were me, Hazel, Frank, Stranger Boy (who I guess now is Perseus Jackson) and Reyna, who was glowering with what I interpreted to be curiosity, rage, and enigmatic.

**[There you go bossy. Two short chapters rolled into a long one]**

**{Thanks for making me do all the typing. Seriously though, I'm going to write the next one or two. Please review your thoughts to us and…}**

**[NO FLAMES!]**

**{Seriously Of Olympus? Was that necessary?}**

**[Of course! Duh!]**


	4. Off to the Augury

{Hello our glorious audience. Sorry about the delay, school is one giant hell and I left the document at school over the summer. Enjoy this next segment written by me; Fallenangels. The next chapter will be written by the both of us. Anything to add OfOlympus?}

[NO FLAMES!]

Percy's POV

So yeah. My conference with Reyna happened. I could tell she didn't like me much, as if I'd done something in the past. If I did, heck, I couldn't remember. When I woke up a month ago, all I could remember was my name, the ancient gods are real, and the name Annabeth. I was 85% positive I didn't know of an Annabeth, but none the less, I knew of her name. Reyna had sent me to the Augury so see what fate the gods had for me. As I exited the forum, I saw a shadow tethered to no one, but I prayed to the gods it was tame. I had to get to the augury without getting lost. Easier said than done. The town was totally bizarre. I quickly got lost in the labyri…maze. Not a labyrinth. Is there even a difference between a labyrinth and a maze? As I turned a corner into a dead end, I heard someone say

"You lost Seaweed Brain?" I turned to see where the voice originated from, but all I saw was the shadow again. Sensing the confusion on my face, a girl materialized in front of me. Wait not any girl. I recognized her as one of the sentries from the front of the camp.

Seaweed Brain? **Catchy**(No pun intended).** "**Um, I'm not lost, I'm just-"

"Lost" she interrupted. "You sir are a terrible liar. Where did Reyna send you?"

I was taken aback, Blondie here is feisty. "Uh, um she sent me to the augury"

"Oh great!" she said facetiously "You're going to love that vitulus*" something in my brain clicked. Great more Latin! "I can take you up there"

"You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"Oh I'm not. I actually enjoy helping the probatio. Follow me!" After following her for five minutes, she pointed me up the hill to a temple with lots of smoke

"Retrospect is a bitch." I mutter, and she grins, obviously have heard me. As we walk up to the temple I catch glimpses of mutilated… what are those. Sheep? Running around the temple was a scrawny blonde kid, but he looked familiar for some reason. When we were at the entrance, she yelled one word

"OCTAVIAN!" the skinny kid looked over and chuckled.

"Annabeth, the Parentless hero. What do you want?" Already, I hated this kid.

"Reyna sent this hero to 'Consult the gods.' Percy, meet Octavian."

"Like the emperor? Are you immortal too!? Because I can't handle another deity today." As he was thinking of a response, I looked over at Annabeth and couldn't think why I had remembered her name.

"So you've heard of my namesake. Unfortunately, I have yet to become immortal. So do you have a sacrifice for me to read your future?"

"Um, I don't thin"- Once again I was interrupted

Octavian had snuck up behind me and I didn't remember him move. I must have ADHD. He snatched the panda pillow pet out of the bag I got from the bargain mart.

"This will do just fine."

"Hey, that's mine! You can't just"- Annabeth reached over and clamped my mouth to, as she later put it, not burst his "Idiosyncratic Egotism" whatever that means. This distraction gave Octavian the perfect opportunity to gut my pillow. To get her away, I licked her hand. Octavian was facing us again and was grinning.

"I ship it! The gods say a nub like you can stay." Annabeth and I were shocked at his reaction, and gave him a collective glare.

"Go murder some plush animals and chant in Latin, you creighton" Annabeth scowled. At this Octavian only smirked. We walked off, or I did, and Annabeth stormed off and left me behind, however I was able to follow her to the dining hall. I sat by Frank and across from Hazel.

"So how was the augury?" Frank inquired

"Pretty good I suppose. He killed my Pillow Pet to say I could stay" I said sullenly. I looked up and noticed Hazel and Annabeth had food sitting in front of them. Frank sensed my quizzical nature and glanced at the plates and goblets. He bent in close and pulled back with food suddenly on his plate. I got the general idea and leaned to the goblet first

"Blue Coke" I leaned back, then grinned. This made me happy. Hazel became alert to my presence and said softly

"War games tonight." Ugh more things to be confused about

"Is that like 'capture the flag'?" Seeing the panic on Hazel's face, Annabeth jumped in and nodded.

"Something like that." We finished dinner in semi-silence. As we finished we headed the Armory and I noticed Frank had his hand in his pocket. I looked at him inquisitively and he looked back guiltily pulling out two vials of… blood? I realized that they could be spoils from the Gorgons. In the armory we each put on a set of armor. As Frank came over to help me with mine, he was impressed to find I was already done.

"Dude that's perfect. How do you know how… you know what. Never mind." As everyone finished, we headed off to the war games.

{That took way longer than necessary. Stupid Pun. The two of us will try to finish the next chapter by the end of the week. }

(Translational note *vitulus= _Cow_\- Latin)


	5. Athena always has a Plan

[Hi everyone! Told you we'd update by the end of the week! Sorry the previous chapters have taken so long, it turns out reading fanfiction is much easier than writing it! So, anyway, we don't own PJO or HOO, please R and R, no flames!]

{You're one to talk 'Miss I have the next three chapters outlined in rough hand'.}

[When did I say that? Anyway while we have a discussion of time management, here's the chapter]

Hazel's P.O.V.

I still had no idea what to make of Percy. Nico seemed to trust him (and that in its self is an accomplishment). Still, something about him was off, he knew how to put on armor, something that few people outside off camp knew how to do. Annabeth seemed weary of him but still seemed to approve of him… Even if everyone else who knew my secret trusted him, I wasn't about to go spilling my biggest secrets to just anyone. I did vouch for him earlier though. I thought about this as we marched to the Mars field where the games were taking place. When we got there Annabeth pulled out her magic cap and put it on. I don't know why, but judging by Percy's shocked expression, Annabeth hadn't told him about her hat's power.

"It's magic" I told him. "It will makes her invisible while she has it on." As he nodded his head in understanding, Dakota and Gwen gave their hopeful speech that actually made me feel less hopeful. They needed to work on that. Annabeth, Frank and I explained the ruled to Percy. I didn't know what this capture the flag was (I'm sure Annabeth will tell me later), but he seemed to be really familiar with that and kept using it as a comparison. He probably played it a lot in school. As we finished our explanation, several horns went off signaling that the games were about to start. Fun. I could feel that another loss for the fifth would be imminent. To nobody's surprise, we got the honor of weakening the tower defenses. Then came more of Gwen's optimism, and promise for a Mural Crown if one of us got over the wall first. Percy looked at us peculiarly.

"Military award" Frank said tersely. "But no one in the fifth has one because we're just the cannon fodder."

Annabeth made a sound of agreement. "We're all usually wiped out by the scorpions or the flaming arrows, or drowni…That's it! Percy, do you think you could knock out the water cannons, similar to what you did with the river?" Percy glanced at the cannons on the wall

"Maybe, but I have no idea how I did it." He looked disappointed, like he wanted to help. "Don't worry "said Annabeth optimistically," when we get there your instincts will kick in and we'll be past those cannons in no time!" I caught Percy trying to grin optimistically toward Annabeth, forgetting that she was still invisible, once he noticed that, he looked toward me with a slightly more pained, embarrassed grin and tried to save some of his pride. I raised my eyebrows at him, mouthing "Really?" he shrugged in response. I heard someone talking and turned to look at the speaker.

"Let's go over there first; it's where the defense is weaker and they won't take three kids seriously, especially since everyone thinks we're the most useless in the legion" said Frank. He caught me staring at him, and we both looked away blushing. "Good idea" I said meekly. Good idea! That was so lame! Ugg! I never know what to say.

"I agree with Hazel, good idea lets go". I could hear Annabeth's smirk. I really regret telling her about my crush on Frank.

"Wait!" Frank stopped suddenly causing us to all stop quickly and trip over each other. "We need to keep the element of surprise." He turned toward me. I knew what he was about to say and I hated it. "Can you do that thing?" He asked, not remembering his promise. I punched him in the arm. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" I complained. He immediately looked regretful. "Never mind, its fine." I muttered and proceeded to explain the plan and my ability to Percy and Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Annabeth exclaimed. "Ummmm… it never came up?" I said nervously, hoping she wasn't5 mad. An angry Annabeth was a very, very bad thing.

"Whatever" she muttered. I'm goanna pay for this later, aren't I?

"Soooooo, are we going? Percy said breaking all tension.

"Yeah, but first does Hazel have any more secrets to share with the group?" Annabeth said smirking devilishly. "No" I said shyly. At least she wasn't mad, just teasing. On that relieving note, I went to my job of finding a nice underground tunnel.

Frank's P.O.V

We were traversing through the tunnel that Hazel had formed with the light from Percy's sword. A great plan, an excellent team and a heavy confidence, not to mention, the heavy armor. What could possibly go wrong? As we crept forward, the activity upstairs was causing loads of damage and causing loose debris. I slipped my hand into my armor. Good. The wood was still safe and secure in my pocket. Although a clear shot from a scorpion could totally set my fate on fire. I flinched as the tunnel shook. 'Bad Frank' I chided myself '_Fire _is the F-Word' It was best not to think about it. As they were nearing the mouth of the tunnel, Annabeth tripped over something and her hat fell onto the dirt .As Percy brought his sword down to examine it as Annabeth picked up her hat dusted it off contemplating over something for a minute and eventually shoving it into her pocket. It was a huge chunk of a silver colored substance.

"Don't touch that!" Hazel exclaimed fearfully "It should go away in a minute." After it went away and Hazel promised to explain later, we journeyed onward. There was another explosion as we arrived at our pre-designated spot, just in front of the east wall. There was a throb as the rest of our legion was hit with a blast of the water cannons. Percy whistled an impressed trill.

"That is a LOT of pressure." I saw Annabeth look back at our other allies in the third and fourth cohort laughs at our feeble attempts to advance.

"We'll get through that wall" she muttered stubbornly. "Who'll be laughing then?" She looked mad. I saw the first and second cohorts yelling insults at the rest of the fifth. We were a joke. I was getting mad. My vision went red. Who were they to laugh at us? They were just standing there! They didn't know what it was to fight just to be acknowledged. I could feel the rest of us come to the same resolve, they were going down.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I had no panic as the rest of the fifth cohort was wiped out with the water cannons. Why should I? They told us to do whatever we wanted. We wanted to get over that wall, so technically we were just following orders. This went through my mind as Frank said some (probably very macho) catchphrase and got a hydra arrow ready to shoot into the wall. It took a lot of force to shoot that into the wall and my ADHD mind momentarily started to calculate it. By the time I finished, Frank had shot the arrow and Percy had made the cannon explode. It seemed that Percy had caused quite the state of panic on our side of the wall.

"Nice job Seaweed Brain" I told him.

"Thanks?" he said not sure if I had just given him a complement or not. At this I laughed, despite the levity of our situation. From the tip of Frank's arrow a ladder was starting to take shape.

"Go" he said firmly, but Percy just shook his head.

"Nah. This is your party. It's only fitting you go first."

Frank hesitated for a second and looked at me. I nodded, it was his turn to finally get some, and then started up the makeshift ladder with Hazel, me and Percy right after him. As we reached the summit of the fortress, everyone was watching us, even the people who were supposed to be defending the fort, all dumbfounded until I screamed "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?! ATTACK!

Gwen was the first to unfreeze and parroted me. As the fifth sprang into action, so did the third and fourth. '_Gee, I thanks' _I thought bitterly.

"We can't let them get the banners" Frank elaborated Percy nodded in agreement, and we headed off to destroy people's reputation.

We were dominating. We all stood in a circle facing out fighting like we had been training together for years, not like it was our first battle together. Percy was probably doing the most damage, with me in second and Hazel and Frank tied for third. I had never seen anyone fight like Percy was, except in my dreams. I often saw the Greek demigods fighting in a similar fashion. It was very different from roman fighting, but it was throwing all of our enemies off. I had the years gotten very handy with a dagger. It wasn't like anybody else's. It was bronze for one thing. It looked to be the same material as Percy's sword. It was also a Greek design. Octavian had freaked out when he saw it, but after I explained that it was in my bed and I had no idea where it came from, the predators decided I was to keep it, it was obviously a gift from my godly parent and those things usually were better off with whomever they were given to. After a while I heard Octavian screaming about something or another, and was extremely grateful when Percy shut him up by hitting him in the head with his sword, knocking him out. After a while we split up. I put on my hat and darted, invisible around knocking one camper after another down. Hazel climbed onto Hannibal the elephant that was apparently fighting with us. She rode him into battle charging him into the center of the base, knocking down the doors and scaring the helmets off of the guards who had underestimated us and were playing Mythomagic. I started to dash in, when I was stabbed by someone lifting their sword in anger at us making it this far.

I gasped for air as my vision went faint. I barely heard the horns go off again as Frank grabbed the banner. It felt like an eternity until the medics noticed me, bleeding out. Everything around me was growing dull. Slowly, despite the best efforts of the legion's medics, I slipped into unconsciousness. Knowing what was expected in death, I prepared for the worse, but despite my various descriptions, the underworld looked like a crowded lobby. The man behind the counter asked for a coin, but I was in too much of a stupor to comprehend what was going on. I turned around and saw the door was still open. Scanning my pockets I realized I had no change on me and went out the door to get some. As I left the building, everyone at camp was standing around me, and they gasped.

At their frightful stares, I realized I should be dead. Hundreds of concerned glances were exchanged. As I started to stand, shaking I heard a thunderous roar

"_Death loses its hold. This is only the beginning._" I looked around everyone drew their weapons to face the intruder. I searched the ground around me for my dagger only to find someone *(cough Octavian cough)* had put it in their pocket assuming that I was dead and thought it would be ok to take it. He thought wrong. I took several steps backwards to where Octavian was standing took his prize carefully out of his pocket and put it into mine. I silently walked back to my original spot, thinking up plans for revenge. Maybe I could…I mentally trailed off. Above me, standing about 10 feet tall above me was a man who I could only assume to be the god Mars. He looked ready for war, with Camouflage, goggles, a military cut just like Frank's, and a M16 rifle. The entire roman army knelt, well, except for Percy, who wasn't happy to see him. Ii zoned out only half listening, waiting for the important part. I heard something about Percy fighting Ares, Mars' Greek form and tuned in. Mars, of course responded with a huge ego.

"No, I don't think so." He said." If we had, you'd be dead, now stop talking before you try my patience" or something like that. Mars tried to show his power by erupting flames around him in a circle. I don't know what Frank said, but Percy knelt with the rest of us. Mars scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped on me and he smirked at me. I saw the laughter in his eyes. He thought the fact that I was here, where I could be killed any second was hilarious.

"Romans lend me your ears" he said with a deep, powerful laugh." I've always wanted to say that! I come from Olympus with a message." He seemed very happy to be here, watching us cower. "Normally I'm not supposed to speak to mortals directly, especially now a days but, because you're my special people, Jupiter has allowed me a few minutes, so listen carefully." His ego was growing by the second.

"Here's the deal" Mars bellowed. "Pluto's lieutenant, Thanatos, the god of Death has been chained, making the Doors of Death accessible to our enemies. With Thanatos chained, monsters are already harder to dispatch and some demigods are finding their way back from the underworld, like your friend here, Legionnaire Shish-Kabab"

I winced at the reference.

"Even mortals would find it beneficial, if left unchecked. Imagine the endless slaughter, the pointless carnage."

Percy looked up challengingly "You're the god of war. Wouldn't endless carnage be a plus for you?"

"I don't fight without reason, boy. Therefore I order a quest!"

Octavian looked around and nervously asked "My Lord? Don't quests usually have prophecies?" Mars grumbled something I'd rather not listen to again and asked "Anyone got a pen?" Everyone gave him a blank stare. "Two hundred Romans, not a single pen." He strapped his M16 to his back and pulled out a hand grenade. Several people screamed, until it morphed into a ballpoint pen. I saw Frank mouth something to Percy and Percy respond.

"There! A prophecy. Do whatever you please with it."

Octavian read the prophecy out loud "Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back before sundown on June twenty-fourth or die."

"Yes. Is that not clear?"

"Well you see prophecies are usually unclear and…" Octavian screamed as Mars popped another grenade of his belt. "Yes. It's clear." I grinned at his obvious fear and discomfort. I loved seeing Octavian squirm. Apparently so did Mars because he gave a smile that looked like an attempt not to burst out laughing. I don't think anyone noticed.

"Now what else, there was something else…" he mused going into deep thought. I off handedly wondered how much that hurt. "Oh ya, come here kid" he said to Frank who looked like he just wanted to disappear. Frank walked forward. Mars started talking about how it was his son (Poor Frank; suck being a son of Mars) first over the wall, and a little about his mom. Then out of nowhere Mars announced "It's time you had a man's weapon." He threw his rifle at Frank and for a second, I think the entire twelfth legion accepted that Frank Zhang was going to die. Luckily for Hazel, the M16 turned into a spear at the last second. I couldn't see too well from here, but from what Mars said it was dragon tooth tipped. He also said something about Frank's mom having a "gift"? This is why Mars is my least favorite Olympian. Mars then announced that Frank was to lead a quest and was to take Percy and one other person with him. I felt a pang. I knew he'd choose Hazel, and I had a feeling that I needed to go on that quest, that it'd help me find answers to why a greek was here, with the romans. I'd figure out a plan, after all, Athena always has a plan.

{Well that was great! And I suppose this is the end of the allotted week we promised you, although it's later than originally planned….}

[Hey! New Year's is busy! (and Happy New Year to everyone by the way) besides, this is our longest chapter…so far….]

{We're currently not quite sure when we'll write next, but I promise it should be ready before May. And if I happen to be writing it again, I promise not to leave it at school again..}

[If he does, we'll just rewrite it. See you before May!]


End file.
